Mycosis can be classified into two types, that is, superficial mycosis represented by various trichophytosis, marginated eczema, psoriasis, cutaneous candidiasis or the like and deep seated mycosis represented by mycotic meningitis, mycotic infectious disease of respiratory organ, fungemia, mycosis of urinary tract or the like. Of these, deep seated mycosis such as candidiasis or aspergillosis tends to show a marked increase in recent days owing to the frequent use of an anticancer chemotherapeutic agent or immunosuppressive agent or lowering in the bioimmunology due to HIV infection or the like. There is accordingly a demand for a pharmaceutical efficacious against fungi causing such diseases. At present, pharmaceuticals effective against Aspergillus spp. and Candida spp. are not so many. As a remedy for such deep seated mycosis, Amphotericin B and azole-based compounds such as Fluconazole and Itraconazole are conventionally known, but they involve problems in safety and antimycotic activity. There is accordingly a demand for an antimycotic effective against Aspergillus spp. and Candida spp. Now, more effective azole-based compounds are under development. For example, as a compound having a hydroxyethyl group, compounds described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 247944/1994 or the like and as a compound having a difluoromethylene group, those described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 163374/1984, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 163269/1993 or the like are known. As an azole-based compound having a substituted tertiary hydroxyl group, cyclic compounds as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 217778/1996 and 333367/1996, acyl compounds as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 104676/1996 and 183769/1997, and the like are known but they are not fully satisfactory.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a compound which has high safety and has antimycotic activity effective against Aspergillus spp. and Candida spp.